Ponyta
/ |dexsinnoh=090 |evointo=Rapidash |gen=Generation I |species=Fire Horse Pokémon |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Run Away Flash Fire |dw=Flame Body |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |evo= }} Ponyta (Japanese: ポニータ Poniita) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Ponyta is a horse Pokémon that has cream colored fur. Rather than having a fur mane, Ponyta has one made of fire, which burns when it is happy or excited. On its heels are streaks of fire. About an hour after birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance. Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent. Natural abilities Ponyta can have the ability Flash Fire or the ability Run Away. Flash Fire allows Ponyta to be immune to all -type moves and increase its Attack if it is hit by these moves. Run Away allows Ponyta to run from all wild Pokémon battles. After birth, it is weak. However, as it runs, it gets stronger. It is known to run fast and jump high. Its hooves are harder than diamond and its legs are strong and durable; able to absorb the shock from taking high jumps. It allows humans to ride on its back occasionally. However, if angered, it may choose to burn its rider by igniting its back. Evolution Ponyta evolves into Rapidash at level 40. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |number = 077 |rbspr = RB 077 front.png |yspr = Y 077 front.png |grnspr = GR 077 front.png |gldspr = G 077 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 077 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 077 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 077 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 077 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 077 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 077 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 077 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 077 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Ponyta BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Ponyta BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |xyspr = Ponyta XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Ponyta XY.gif |orassprs = }} Anime * Nurse Joy's Ponyta * Lara's Ponyta * Santa's Ponyta Trivia * Even though its mane is made of fire, it is said that Ponyta will never burn someone it cares for. * Despite Ponyta lacking a horn, it can learn Horn Drill via leveling up. * Shiny Ponyta have blue flames for their tails and manes as opposed to red flames. * Despite Ponyta's Diamond Pokédex Entry saying that it takes an hour for its flames to appear after its birth, it instantly appears in the games when a newborn Ponyta is hatched. * Ponyta is one of the fourteen Pokémon able to collect a foreign Pokédex Entry in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. * In the anime, Ash rides a Ponyta (which evolves into Rapidash in the same episode) but in "reality" a Ponyta would be too small to ride. * Ponyta's shiny originally had brown flames instead of blue ones. Its evolved form Rapidash also has a shiny change. Origin Ponyta resembles the mythical Pyrois, except Ponyta has cream-colored fur and Pyrois has black fur. Gallery 077Ponyta_OS_anime.png 077Ponyta_OS_anime_2.png 077Ponyta_OS_anime_3.png 077Ponyta_AG_anime.png 077Ponyta_Dream.png 077Ponyta_Pokemon_Stadium.png Ponyta-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon